staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 listopada 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Szkoła dla rodziców 10.00 "Bill Cosby show" - serial prod. USA 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła: Pomieszczenia dla owiec i mechanizacja prac w owczarni 12.15 Ekonomika dla rolnika: Opłacalność chowu owiec 12.30 Mała Japonia - odc. 2 filmu dok. prod. węgierskiej 13.20 Eko-lego 13.45 Być tutaj: Kochać czy być kochanym? 14.20 Religie i kościoły w Polsce: Kościół ewangelicko-augsburski - Viva vox - film dok. 15.10 Telewizja edukacyjna zaprasza 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Prawa człowieka 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 17.05 J. angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Prawo prawa - prog. publicystyczny 18.10 "Bill Cosby show" - odc. serialu USA 18.35 Raport - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 19.00 Refleks 19.15 Dobranoc: Bouli 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miasteczko Twin Peaks" - odc. 20 cz. II serialu obyczajowego prod. USA 20.55 ABC ekonomii: Patenty i prawo patentowe 21.05 Polskie ZOO (powtórzenie) 21.15 Zespół "Zapis" przedstawia 21.55 To tylko rock and-roll-trzy dekady rocka w Polce (4) fragm. 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 "Siódemka" w Jedynce: "Prefaces" - prog. literacki o twórczości i sylwetce Issaka Babla - francuski prog. satelitarny 23.45 Poezja na dobranoc 23.50 BBC - World Service 0.20 Jutro w programie 0.25 Noc z gwiazdami - prog. rozrywkowy ze Szczecina 2.20 Zakończenie programu TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 Telewizja biznes 8.30 "Lucky luke" - animow. serial francuski 9.00 "W labiryncie" - serial TVP 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 J. angielski - l. 36 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu obyczaj. USA 17.05 Dookoła świata: W Nowym Jorku - film dok. 17.30 - 21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Alfabet Sikorowskiego 22.00 "Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka" - odc. 6 serialu prod. austriackiej 23.00 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki - program o sztuce (z Krakowa) 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego CNN 17.30 Program dnia 17.35 "Auto i moto" - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 "Studio pod bukiem" - magazyn Redakcji Opolskiej 19.00 Studio Regionalne 19.15 "Nad Wisłą, Sołą i Skawą" - magazyn Redakcji Opolskiej 19.45 Studio regionalne 20.00 ,,Powrót Arsena Lupin" - film fabularny RTL Plus 6.00 Fruh-Magazin 8.30 Show-laden 8.55 Wiadomości 9.00 Autostrada do nieba 9.45 Reich und Schon 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod 11.00 Show-laden 11.25 Die Wilde Rose 12.10 Alias Smith & Jones 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Ein Vater zuviel 13.30 Santa Barbara 14.20 Historia Springfieldów 15.05 Der Clan der Wolfe 15.47 Wiadomości 15.50 CHIPS 16.40 Riskant! 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Loterie 19.15 Pazifikgeschwader 214 - ser. sens. 20.15 Airwolf - ser. sens. 21.10 Miasteczko Twin Peaks 22.10 Anpsfiff 23.00 Tutti Frutti 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Mitternachtsstrip 0.05 Ais die Frauen noch Schwanze hatten - film erot. 1.35 Die Holle von Algier - film sens., fr.-wł. 3.10 Moderne Madchen - film USA ScreenSport 1.30 Mistrzowie bowingu 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Siatkówka - Turniej czterech narodów (kobiety) 9.30 Amerykański futbol w college'ach 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Brytyjskie sporty motorowe 11.30 Pro Superbike 1991 12.00 Wyścigi samochodowe 14.00 Niemieckie sporty motorowe 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Supercross Dallas 16.30 Golf 16.30 10 Pin Bowling - British Open (finały kobiet) 17.00 Amerykańska piłka nożna 1991/92 18.00 Sporty wodne 18.30 Sporty motorowe 19.00 Go! Holenderski magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 Gillette World Sport Special - magazyn 20.30 Snooker, Mistrzostrza Świata (półfinały kobiet) 22.30 Kosżyk6wka 1991/92 24.00 Inside - Track Formuła 1 Grand Prix - Australia Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital 9.50 Teleshop 10.05 Wiadomości 10.10 Ein Duke kommt selten allein 11.05 Mike Kruger Show 12.05 Glucksrad 12.45 Tele-Borse 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Mensch, Dinol 14.25 General Hospital 15.10 Nachbarn 15.35 Teleshop 15.50 High Chaperrai 16.45 Cannon 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Adams Family - ser. 18.15 Bingo 18.45 Guten Abend. Deutschland 19.20 Glucksrad 20.05 Pogoda 20.15 Die Schrecken der Medusa - film 22.10 Wiadomości 22.20 Chatos land - west. ang. 24.00 Sport 0.05 Grimms Marchen von lusternen Parchen Sky One 7.00 DJ Kat Show 9.40 TBA 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Filmy rys. 10.30 Mister Ed 11.00 TBA 11.30 Młodzi lekarze 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful 12.30 Young and the Restless 13.30 Barnaby Jones 14.30 Inny świat 15.20 Santa Barbara 15.45 Żona tygodnia 16.15 The Brady Bunch 16.45 DJ Kat Show 18.00 Different Strokes 18.30 Bewitched 19.00 Family Ties 19.30 Wyprzedaż wieku - teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 Growing Pains 21.00 Riptide - ser. 22.00 Hunter - ser. 23.00 Zapasy 24.00 The Friday Fright Night Feature 2.00 Teletext Pro 7 6.00 Die Waltons 6.45 1000 Meilen Staub 7.35 Trick 7 8.20 Mister Ed 8.45 Die Baren sind los 9.15 Agentur Maxwell 10.10 1000 Meilen Staub 11.05 Chaos hoch zehn 11.30 Barney Miller 12.00 Caul fields Witwen 12.55 Perry Mason 13.55 Trick 7 14.50 Einmal kehr ich wieder - kom. RFN-jug. 16.35 Pro 7 Tagesbild 16.45 Hart aber herzlich 17.35 Trick 7 19.30 Bill Cosby Show 20.00 Pro 7 Tagesbild 20.15 Inside out Ein genialer Bluff - film sens. ang.-RFN 22.10 Ulice San Francisco 23.10 Hande voller Blut - horror ang. 0.40 Pro 7 Tagesbild 0.50 M.A.S.H. 1.15 Hawk 2.00 Pro 7 Tagesbild 2.10 Der todliche Schwarm - film katastrof. USA 4.00 Pro 7 Tagesbild 4.10 In der Klemme -- film krym. USA 5.20 Das Geheimmis der blauen Tropfen Rai Uno 6.00 Vivere Insieme 6.55-10.00 Unomattina 10.00 TG 1 - Mattina 10.05 Unomattina Economia 10.25 L'albero azzurro 11.00 TG 1 - Mattina 11.05 Fuorllegge 11.55 Placere Roluno 12.30 TG 1 - Flash 12.30 Placere Roluno 13.25 Che tempo fa 13.30 Telegiornale 13.55 TG 1 - Tre minuti di... 14.00 Placere Raiuno 14.30 Ritratti 15.05 DSE - Lo scavo archelogico: rivelazione e sintassi 16.05 Big! 17.35 Spaziolibero 17.55 Oggi al Parlamento 18.00 TG 1 - Flash 18.05 Fantastico bis 18.40 Il mondo di Quark 19.40 Almanacco del giorno dopo 19.50 Che tempo fa 20.00 Telegiornale 20.40 Il mattino dopo (1986) 22.45 TG 1 - Linea notte 23.00 Concerto dell'Orchestra Giovanille Europea (ECYO) 24.00 TG 1 - Notte - Che tempo fa 0.30 Oggi al Parlamento 0.40 Mezzanotte e dintorni 1.00 DSE - Regioni allo specchio: Basilicata Rai Due 6.00 Cuore e batticoure 6.50-9.00 Piccole e grandi storie - Tom & Jerry - Mondi sommersi - Danger Bay - Lassie - Mr. Belvedere 9.00 DSE - Campus - Filosofia e attualltà 10.00 La rossa (1962) 11.50 TG 2 - Flash 11.55 I fatti vostri 13.00 TG 2 - Ore tredici 13.20 TG 2 - Economia 13.25 TG 2 - Trentatre — Meteo 2 13.45-15.30 Supersoap 15.30 La freccia nel flanco (1944) 16.55 TG 2 - Flash 17.00 Del Parlamento 17.05 Andiamo a canestro 17.20 Hill Street giorno e notte 18.10 Rock cafè 18.20 TG 2 - Sportsera 18.35 Il commissario Köster - Meteo 2 19.45 TG 2 - Telegiornale 20.15 TG 2 - Lo sport 20.30 I fatti vostri 23.15 TG 2 - Pegaso 23.55 TG 2 - Notte 24.00 Meteo 2 — TG 2 - Oroscopo 0.05 Appuntamento al cinema 0.15 Narciso nero (1947) 1.55 Rock cafè Rai Tre 11.30 Hockey su ghiaccio: Varese-Innsbruck 12.00 DSE - Il circolo delle 12 14.00 Rai Regione 14.30 TG 3 - Pomeriggio 14.45 DSE - La scuola si aggiorna - Educazione ai linguaggi 15.45 Tennis tavolo: Italia-Spagna 16.15 Billardo: Campionato Italiano boccette 17.00 20 anni prima 17.30 TG 3 - On the road 17.45 La rassegna - Giornali e Tv estere 18.00 Geo 18.45 TG 3 - Derby — Meteo 3 19.00 TG 3 19.30 Rai Regione 19.45 BlobCartoon 20.00 Blob. Di tutto di più 20.25 Una CARTOLINA spedita da A. Barbato 20.30 Chi i'ha visto? 22.30 TG 3 Ventidue e trenta 22.45 Scandal (1988) 0.45 TG 3 - Nuovo giorno 1.05 Meteo 3 1.10 Fuori orarlo. Cose (mal) viste TSI 12.00 A proposito di... salute 12.25 A come animazione 12.30 Teletext - News 12.35 Bravo Dick 13.00 TG-Tredici 13.15 T.T.T. 14.20 Una domenica a New York 16.05 Le fabbriche dei sogni 17.00 Marina 17.30 Pallino 17.35 I Gopher 18.00 Poliziotto 18.25 A proposito di... famiglia 19.00 Il quotidiano 20.00 Telegiornale 20.30 Centro 21.35 Sitcom dialettali 22.10 Segretissimo Ospite odiemo 23.05 TG-Sera 23.25 Cinema-notte 0.55 Teletext notte